He really thought he should
by Gumnut
Summary: Motivation in the form of a car.


He really thought he should  
For Shady  
By Numnut  
14 Feb 2005

"I really think you should."

"No, I've decided not to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You know, Kitt, sometimes you sound like a little kid."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, you don't give up do you?"

"No, I thought that was our catch phrase."

"Under normal circumstances, but not now. You're bugging me."

"Bugging you? Michael, really."

"Hey, I'm not the one who's been nagging his driver for the past hundred or so miles."

"One hundred and twenty-eight, and it was not nagging. I simply think you should do it."

"Why?"

"Because it will make her happy."

"Are you sure about that? Last time she looked in my direction, the lasers coming out of eyes, nearly sliced my head off."

"Well, you did get sand all over my upholstery."

"Hey, that was an accident."

"Sure."

"Kitt, was that sarcasm?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Liar."

"I take offence at that."

"As long as you don't take the gate as well."

"Oh, ha-ha, Michael. This is what I get for trying to be helpful."

Sigh. "She'll rip my head off."

"She has to know it was you first."

"Well, who else would it be?"

"It could be me."

"You?"

"Yes, Michael, have you got a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, umm, er, how exactly were you planning to write it?"

"I have a printer."

"Well, that's hardly anonymous, Kitt. Your printer is as unique as the rest of you. She'd spot it a mile off."

"Good point."

"Did you really want to?"

"I thought we were talking about you doing this?"

"Just answer the question."

"Why should I? You didn't answer mine."

More sighs. "Kitt, she hates me."

"She does not."

"How do you know?"

"I simply know."

"Has she said anything to you about me?"

"I decline to answer that."

"She has?"

"I didn't say that."

"C'mon, Kitt, spill."

"No."

"Buddy…."

"No."

"I could order you too."

"And I could tell Devon about your last expense account."

"Hey, that's dirty pool!"

"If you don't like it, don't play it."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Liar."

"Are we back on that topic again? Three strikes and you're walking."

"You really are a smart ass car."

"That's what they tell me."

Untranslatable sound.

"Well, you do it then."

"No."

"What? I thought you just said…"

"No. I think you should do it."

"But you just said…"

"It was a threat, Michael. It should be you."

"But…"

"Just take your car's advice and do it."

"You're not my car, you're my partner."

"Whatever. Just do it. I want to see the look on her face."

"Are you sure?"

Can cars sigh?

AIs certainly can.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it. But any fireworks and you get the blame."

"Agreed. It is my job, after all, to keep you alive."

Acid soaking glare.

"Something wrong, Michael?"

-o-o-o-

It had been a hard day. Her fingers were aching from typing code, she had a borderline headache, and, god, was she looking forwards to a hot soaking bath. She scratched at the front of her white overall, finding it every colour but that. Who thought of white as an overall colour anyway? She'd have to speak to Devon about changing the dress code. This was getting ridiculous.

She walked out of the lab and onto the drive, heading back towards the mansion to grab her things. The sun was setting and it was getting darker by the moment.

Kitt was parked outside.

"Kitt? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Last she heard Michael and Kitt were due to start their vacation today. They'd been driving most of the day to get back from the other side of Nevada. She'd expected Michael to drop off the paperwork and disappear off down the coast like he usually did, keeping as great a distance between him and Devon as he possibly could - simply to prevent any last minute mission from sidelining his beach plans, of course. For Kitt to be here…. "Kitt, where's Michael?"

"Hiding."

She frowned. "Hiding?" It was at this point that she noticed Kitt had something stuck under his driver's side windshield wiper. "Kitt, what is going on?"

"Nothing really, Bonnie. I simply have something to deliver to you."

With an arched eyebrow she approached the Trans Am. What the hell were these two up to now?

It was a single red rose. Her breath caught slightly in her throat, and to her embarrassment, her heart started pounding a little harder. "Kitt, what is this?"

"It is a rose."

Sigh. "You've been around Michael far too long."

"Really, Bonnie, it is a gift." His engine was purring softly and he edged a little closer to her. "Here, take it."

She reached out and clasped the stem between her fingers. There was a card underneath.

She'd forgotten the date. Actually never really paid much attention to it anyway.

As she opened the envelope, Kitt lit up his headlights so she could read it.

It was a simple card, white with a little heart embossed in glitter, and inside in a very familiar unkempt scrawl were the words…

_To my dearest Bonnie,_

_On the off chance that you won't kill me for this, would you be my Valentine?_

She looked up at Kitt again. "He's hiding?"

"Yes."

"Where?'

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Bonnie, until you promise not to injure him."

She had to smile.

"I'm not going to injure him, Kitt."

"Are you sure? I would like to keep him in one piece."

"I'm sure. It was a sweet gesture."

A voice whispered in her ear, startling her. "Then perhaps you'd like the other eleven." Michael reached around her and presented her with the remaining roses.

She was speechless.

"I don't think she is going to harm you, Michael."

She was staring up at him.

"No, buddy, I think you were right."

She was still staring.

"Feel like a little dinner?"

She eventually found her voice. "Sounds nice."

"Great." He did have such a foolish grin.

"Besides, I can always kill you tomorrow." She grinned.

His smile faltered a little.

Roses scented the air. She laughed at him. "Just get in the car, you big goofball."

She slid into the passenger seat, but he stood there just a second or two more before moving. He was funny in his insecurities.

But it gave her enough time to whisper something only an AI could here.

"Thank you, Kitt."

"You're very welcome, Bonnie."

And she smiled.

-o-o-o-


End file.
